Generally, wind power generators are devices for rotating propellers using naturally blowing wind to generate electric power through magnets and rotors.
The conventional wind power generator, as shown in FIG. 13 disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 654246, entitled “Windmill for Wind Power Generator”, includes a rotary shaft 100, and a propeller 110. The propeller 110 is axially coupled to the rotary shaft 100 to be rotated by winds blowing from a forward direction. Permanent magnets or electromagnets are installed at one side of the propeller 110, and a rotor formed of induction coils is installed at the rotary shaft 100 corresponding to the magnets, so that electric power is generated by induced electromotive force generated from induction coils of the rotor by a magnetic field generated by the magnets.
However, in the conventional wind power generator, since only the propeller is rotated by winds and the rotary shaft is in a fixed state such that rotational force and period by the propeller are already determined, it is difficult to improve generation efficiency. In addition, since the conventional wind power generator depends upon forwardly blowing winds only, generation efficiency may be decreased or no power may be generated when wind intensity is unstable and no wind blows, thereby making it difficult to constitute a power generation system.
[Technical Problem]
In order to solve the foregoing and/or other problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a wind power generator capable of ejecting high pressure air to the exterior using four built-in fans disposed at an inductor in front of a propeller to provide a high efficiency wind power generation system in which the propeller as a horizontally rotated blade connected to a rotary shaft is rotated in a reverse direction of a rotational direction of the inductor due to recycled high air. A rotor of the rotary shaft is rapidly rotated with respect to an induction magnet of the inductor such that the sum of magnetic line of force by electromotive force to increase power generation quantity, thereby increasing alternate current frequency due to the generation to accomplish stable power generation. As a result, it is possible to provide a wind power generator having stable and excellent characteristics regardless of wind blowing places and environments.
[Technical Solution]
An improved wind power generator A in accordance with the present invention includes a propeller 23 supported by a rotary shaft 21 axially coupled to an outer main body 10 by a bearing 22 to be rotated by winds blowing from a forward direction, thereby generating electric power. The improved wind power generator A also includes an inductor 30 rotatably coupled to the rotary shaft 21 and installed in front of the propeller 23 to induce winds blowing from a forward direction to the propeller 23. A plurality of induction pipes 31 are formed at the inductor 30 to induce the wind blowing from the forward direction to rotate the propeller 23 and the inductor 30 in opposite directions.
In addition, the plurality of induction pipes 31 are formed at the inductor 30 at predetermined intervals, built-in fan cases 40 installed at positions corresponding to the induction pipes 31 are connected to the induction pipes 31 at their outer parts, and built-in fans 42 are installed in the built-in fan cases 40 to be rotated by built-in motors 41, thereby inducing the forward wind to the induction pipes 31. The built-in fans 42 may be formed in plural numbers, preferably, four fans. Each built-in fan 42 includes a plurality of blades 43. The blades 43 may be slant blades, vertical blades, or curved vertical blades.
In addition, induction magnets 32 are installed in the inductor 30, and a rotor 24 is integrally formed with the rotary shaft 21 to correspond to the induction magnets 32. Further, the outer main body 10 has a funnel shape with a large diameter at its front part and a small diameter at its rear part. A main body magnet 11 is installed at one side of the outer main body 10, and a main body-coupled rotor 25 is installed at the rotary shaft 21 to correspond to the main body magnet 11 to generate power.
Further, four built-in motors 41 for the built-in fans 42 are installed to receive electric power generated by the induction magnet 32 and the rotor 24. Preferably, two built-in motors 41 opposite to each other are parallelly connected to supply electric power, and the other two built-in motors 41 are serially connected to supply electric power.
While certain exemplary embodiments of the present invention have been shown and described, it will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that various changes may be made to these embodiments without departing from the spirit and scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims and their equivalents.
[Advantageous Effects]
As can be seen from the foregoing, high pressure air can be ejected to the exterior by four built-in fans installed in an inductor in front of a propeller using a high efficiency mechanism, and the propeller as a horizontal blade connected to a rotary shaft is rotated in a reverse direction of the rotational direction of the inductor to provide a high efficiency wind power generation system.
Therefore, it is possible to rapidly rotate the rotor of the rotary shaft with respect to the induction magnets of the inductor to increase the sum of magnetic lines of force by electromotive forces to generate large electric power, and increase alternate current power generation cycles to stably supply electric power, thereby providing a wind power generator having good characteristics regardless of wind-blowing places and environments.